


La Luz De Mi Vida

by altersweetego



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Хоакин пишет сообщения без ошибок и без смайлов, но зато со всеми необходимыми точками и запятыми, и Кевин от этого без ума. Проще сказать, от чего в Хоакине Кевин не без ума. Подсказка: такого нет.





	La Luz De Mi Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Сплошные хэдканоны (в том числе - коллективные), а также, отсылки к замечательному тексту "Ничего не говори" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526703

***

— Он пишет полными сообщениями, — говорит Кевин, бросая сумку на стол. Обед он не взял, слишком взволнован, ему не до обеда. — Нет, вы только представьте: всегда полными сообщениями, с запятыми и даже точками. — На случай, если кто ещё не проникся, он добавляет громким, драматическим шёпотом: — И без ошибок.

Это контрольный выстрел, он знает.

Бетти, Вероника, Арчи, все смотрят на него недоуменно, ну, кроме Джагхэда, Джагхэд отводит глаза, и Кевин вздрагивает.

— Упс, — только и может выдавить он.

Самое время вернуться на линию раздачи и взять что-нибудь пообедать.

— И не рассчитывай, что мы забудем, — с улыбкой тянет Вероника, когда он возвращается.

Уж она-то забудет, ага.

— Кто он? — спрашивает Бетти, и глаза у неё блестят, а хвостик забавно качается, когда она наклоняет голову к плечу.

Любопытство сгубило кошку, но есть ли какая-нибудь пословица про того, кто слишком много трепался?

— Никто, — говорит Кевин, засовывая в рот сразу горсть картошки фри.

Если его рот занят, говорить он не может. Отличное оправдание.

Он предпочёл бы, чтобы его рот был занят Хоакином.

Его телефон в кармане куртки вибрирует так громко, что его слышно наверняка за всеми столами во дворе, не только за этим. По правую руку от Кевина — Джаг, и он безопасен, но по левую — Вероника, с которой лучше не связываться, и телефон именно в левом кармане.

Кевин перехватываем её ловкую руку буквально на полпути.

— Не надо, — говорит он сквозь зубы.

Такие вещи напоминают ему о прошлом: когда он ещё скрывался или когда только вышел из шкафа, когда добрая половина школы считала своим долгом сделать что-нибудь, что нарушало бы его границы и разрушало самооценку. Достать, вот точно так же, как пыталась Вероника, его телефон и распечатать его содержимое (включая селфи в зеркало в одежде, которую он никогда бы раньше не решился надеть, или наполовину без одежды) — самое меньшее из зол.

Тяжело быть Ривердейл!версией Курта Хаммела. Особенно если учесть, что ему всегда больше нравился Блейн.

С другой стороны, с тех пор он больше не стесняется носить эту одежду и, надо думать, даже Шэрил Блоссом завидует его вкусу.

Вероника улыбается.

— Ты бы не стал так реагировать, если бы всё это было из-за Никто.

Уж точно не стал бы.

— Может, хватит? — за него неожиданно вступается Джаг. Не потому что они такие уж друзья (Кевин с Джагхэдом дружит, а вот Джагхэд не дружит ни с кем, кроме Арчи и Бетти. И собственного ноутбука. И бургеров), а потому что ему совершенно не хочется проводить обед за обсуждением чьей-то личной жизни.

Джагу и своя-то собственная иногда не нужна, так думает Кевин.

Он ему благодарен.

Телефон он до конца обеда так и не вытаскивает, решается только потом, ближе к химии, когда они с Бетти остаются вдвоём. С Бетти они дружат так долго, что она спокойно разгуливает при нём в одном лифчике (не то чтобы он представлял угрозу хоть для какой-нибудь девушки в лифчике, но это же Бетти, всегда застёгнутая на все пуговицы, а сверху ещё и в миленьком свитерочке), а он… Ну, он, наверное, может не бояться рассказать ей о чём угодно.

«Buenos días. Прости, что долго не отвечал: вчера вернулся поздно и сразу же заснул. Угадай, кто мне приснился?»

Кевин улыбается в телефон, несмотря на то, что знает: спрашивать, откуда Хоакин поздно вернулся, бесполезно. Это явно какие-то дела Южных Змеев, а в дела Южных Змеев лучше не лезть, но у него — и это радует, — хватает уверенности в себе и в Хоакине, чтобы не думать, будто тот ему изменяет или что-нибудь в этом же роде.

О своих прежних связях он мог без проблем рассказать своим друзьям, и спросить у них мог что угодно, но вот этого чувства уверенности не было никогда.

Может быть, дело в том, как Хоакин на него смотрит.

— Давно? — спрашивает Бетти.

Со дня основания мира, едва не отвечает Кевин, но тут же трясёт головой. Не нужно. Не стоит.

— С того похода в кинотеатр с Вероникой и Шэрил, — тихо говорит он.

Глаза у Бетти становятся как два блюдца. Два прекрасных голубых блюдца.

У Хоакина глаза тоже голубые, но намного прозрачнее. Кто-то другой наверняка описал бы их как «холодные», но Кевин же знает, какими они могут быть.

— Ого. Нет, серьёзно, Кевин, ОГО. Это… это отношения?

Он вспоминает, как Бетти избегала слова «бойфренд» в самом начале своих отношений с Джагом и как она счастлива теперь, когда это слово стало привычным — у неё и у всех.

Кевин пожимает плечами.

— Мы это вроде как не обсуждали.

«Не извиняйся, всё в порядке. Надеюсь, во сне мы делали что-нибудь интересное?;)»

Смайлов в переписке Хоакин тоже не ставит. Кевин уже знает: он много читает, а ещё «манеры превыше всего» (от того, кто в первую же встречу вжал его спиной в сетчатый забор, чтобы наброситься с поцелуями, слышать это довольно смешно), и потому его речь вот такая вот, и, что самое удивительное, речь Кевина, похоже, тоже скоро станет такой же.

Во всяком случае, он уже сейчас ловит себя на том, что проставляет в предложениях все запятые и перестаёт пользоваться сокращениями.

Учитывая то, какой эффект на него самого производят сообщения Хоакина, это скорее хорошо, чем плохо: он тоже хочет производить такой же эффект.

Для записи, если кто не понял: от сообщений Хоакина он без ума.

Будет ли преувеличением сказать, что не только от сообщений?

Бетти берёт его за руку.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Кев.

Короткий вздох, это всё, что он себе позволяет. Из всего, что с ним происходило по жизни, он, похоже, максимально близок к счастью именно сейчас. Больше не нужно бояться, что кто-то узнает о его ориентации: все знают и все привыкли, даже отец отца (пусть «привык» в его случае — это просто «не разговаривает»), и в школе никого ничего не смущает (плюсы того, чтобы быть Ривердейл!версией Курта Хаммела, пусть даже ему всегда больше нравился Блейн), и у него есть прекрасные друзья, и прекрасные враги (потому что Шэрил Блоссом скорее второе, чем первое), и горячий мальчик с прозрачными глазами, в кожаной куртке и солдатских ботинках, с татуированными руками и прессом, на котором можно стирать.

У него две родинки на щеке, и одна над бровью. Есть ещё у пупка и на рёбрах.

«Очень. Расскажу тебе сегодня?»

Он улыбается.

На первый взгляд Хоакин производит впечатления человека, который не станет ставить знаки вопроса в таких предложениях: просто расскажу тебе сегодня — и всё, подстраивайся как хочешь, отменяй все свои планы, садись у окошка и жди, пока я в него постучусь. И, честно говоря, Кевин всегда думал, что ему нравятся именно такие парни — которые не спрашивают, а утверждают. Толкают к забору и накрывают его губы своими.

Насчёт заборов и поцелуев — это всё про Хоакина, но он всегда именно спрашивает, и вот, что Кевин успевает подметить: те, кто пытаются им командовать, те, кто пытаются его контролировать, обычно слишком испуганы, чтобы целоваться в открытую. Тот, кто без проблем берёт его за руку даже на улице, достаточно уверен в себе для того, чтобы задавать вопросы и слушать ответы.

По правде говоря, Хоакин задаёт очень много вопросов.

Какие книги ты любишь? Какой последний фильм ты смотрел? Что, серьёзно, знаешь все диалоги из последнего «Властелина колец» наизусть? И все реплики Блейна из «Гли»? Ведёшь фэшн-блог? А можно мне посмотреть? Фотографируешься на таймер? Хочешь, я помогу? Я могу украсть хороший фотоаппарат, хочешь? Шучу, а ты правда поверил?

Почему ты хмуришься? Ты в курсе, что когда ты хмуришься, у тебя морщинка между бровями? Можно я её разглажу, вот так вот?

Чем от тебя постоянно так сногсшибательно пахнет?

Это мне? Такой же? Серьёзно?

— Да, — Бетти кивает самой себе прежде, чем они усаживаются за парты. — Я вижу, ты счастлив.

Есть детали, которые можно было б подправить, но в общем и целом Кевин не спорит.

«Вечером? Не уверен, что протяну так долго».

Он снова улыбается своему телефону. Это уже входит в привычку: телефон, прилипший к ладони, улыбка, прилипшая к губам. Они переписываются так много, что Кевин удивляется тому, как у него на большом пальце ещё не образовались мозоли. Что делаешь, как прошёл твой день (Кевин изо всех старается не спрашивать лишнего, но Хоакин ничего лишнего и не отвечает — даже странно, неужели никаких наркотиков, никаких угонов, никаких пистолетов в бардачке, ничего криминального, аморального, секретного и запретного?), послушай эту песню, смотри, какого милого пса я встретил, вот фото, какой свитер мне лучше надеть — голубой или зелёный, тебе определённо больше всего идёт быть без свитера и рядом со мной, но я голосую за голубой, он такой приятный наощупь.

Кевин надевает зелёный, и бережёт голубой для следующего свидания. И шлёт в ответ фотографию Вегаса, пса Арчи, когда встречает того на прогулке. А в единственный раз, когда Хоакин приезжает за ним на машине, в бардачке нет никаких пистолетов, только детские игрушки и смятые обёртки конфет.

— Это тачка моей abuela. Я её не угнал, — сказал он тогда и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Honestamente.

Он часто говорит по-испански, и Кевин не понимает ни слова. Он мог бы, конечно, погуглить, но почему-то это кажется читерством. Так что он не понимает ни про abuela, ни про honestamente, но почему-то верит всё равно. Беспрекословно.

И верить даже не страшно. Куда страшнее то, что даже если бы Хоакин эту тачку угнал, ему было бы всё равно.

«То же самое, знаешь. Когда ты заканчиваешь?»

«Да хоть прямо сейчас».

«Прогуливать нехорошо, verdad?». Для парня из банды Хоакин слишком правильный. Кому расскажи — не поверят. Но Кевин уже успевает понять: пусть Хоакин и не особенно любит говорить об этом (образ бэдбоя трещит по швам и разлетается на кусочки), но оценки для него очень важны.

Он не собирается всю свою жизнь торчать в трущобах и трейлерных парках, и Кевину это нравится. Не потому что он считает, будто у те, кто живёт в трущобах и трейлерных парках чем-то хуже него, а просто потому, что… Ну, было бы здорово, если бы никому не приходилось жить в развалюхах и трейлерах. И здорово видеть рядом человека, который к чему-то стремится.

Это даже забавно, насколько внешность обманчива. Насколько ни к чему не стремится и ни за что не хватается половина сидящих здесь, чистых и выглаженных, и насколько удивительные вещи скрываются за потёртой кожанкой и мятой футболкой. И речь не только о родинках, одна у пупка, вторая на рёбрах.

«Тогда послё трёх».

«Я заберу тебя в двух кварталах от школы?»

Кевин закусывает губу. Он оглядывается по сторонам, и Бетти, почувствовав его взгляд, поворачивается. Плюсы долгой дружбы (и того, что она комфортно чувствует себя рядом с тобой, даже будучи в лифчике): не нужно ничего объяснять, не нужно ничего говорить. Бетти не знает контекста, но видит главное: он очень волнуется, и она просто кивает. С улыбкой.

Давай, мол, у тебя всё получится.

«Если хочешь…», пишет Кевин и его пальцы соскальзывают, случайно отправляя сообщение раньше, чем нужно.

«Если хочешь, можешь забрать меня прямо от школы».

Нам необязательно держать всё в секрете. По крайней мере, от моих друзей. Я готов рассказать им об этом (и Вероника рано или поздно всё равно прижмёт меня к стенке).

Ничего из этого не говорит, но Хоакин всё равно понимает. Ответ приходит раньше, чем Кевин успевает запаниковать, отключить телефон, выбросить его в окно и заодно вырубить все остальные электроприборы в комнате, потому что ну мало ли, вдруг ответное сообщение придёт именно на них (ему всегда хочется так сделать, когда он пишет о важном).

Телефон вибрирует.

«С огромным удовольствием, Кевин».

Откинувшись на спинку стула, он с облегчением выдыхает. Бетти — ну что за лучшая подруга на свете! — показывает ему большой палец.

С огромным удовольствием, Кевин. Не nene, как обычно, и даже не загадочное luz de mi vida, а просто Кевин. И это даже круче, потому что от того, как Хоакин произносит его имя, у него слабеют колени.

И это, для справки: те фотографии, которые Хоакин сделал для его фэшн-блога, куда лучше, чем те, что у него получались самостоятельно.

Fin~


End file.
